Fireworks
by e lucevan le stelle
Summary: Todo empezó el día en que descubrió el amor. Había escuchado tantas veces a las chicas en su salón hablar de ello, según ellas era maravilloso, algo único y espectacular, algo anhelado, lo que no dijeron fue que solo era así cuando era correspondido.
1. Tobio

_¿Alguna vez has ido a un festival?_

 _Dicen que la mejor parte es al final, cuando todas esas todas esas explosiones y luces iluminan el cielo obscuro. Los estruendos hacen latir rápido tu corazón y te recorre una pequeña descarga de adrenalina. Dicen que la sensación que se siente es parecida a estar enamorado, por qué cuando estás enamorado, sientes que tú corazón explotará y saldrán luces de colores por todas partes._

Todo empezó el día en que descubrió el amor.

Había escuchado tantas veces a las chicas en su salón hablar de ello, según ellas, era maravilloso, algo único y espectacular, algo anhelado. Lo que no dijeron fue que, solo era así cuando era correspondido.

Tobio empezó a fantasear ¿Cómo sería su primer amor? Siendo tan cerrado ¿Sería capaz de notarlo? Trataba de no darle tantas vueltas, en realidad no el importaba, sólo tenía curiosidad, pero esa curiosidad poco a poco se fue tornando en algo diferente. Sí, empezó a sentir lo de aquellos relatos de pasillo, el fuerte latir al estar cerca de esa persona, esa sensación extraña en el estómago, esa necesidad de estar juntos por más tiempo. Algo que Tobio no se esperaba, era que ese sentimiento despertara por alguien de su mismo sexo.

Experimentar.

Había escuchado eso en muchos chicos de su salón. Debía salir con chicas para estar seguro que en verdad no le atraían pero ¿cómo haría eso? En verdad nunca se había puesto a pensar en su tipo de chica ideal. Siempre escuchaba a Noya y Tanaka hablar de Kyoko, ella era una chica hermosa ¿No? Eso debía buscar; una chica hermosa con cabellos negros y hermosa piel. Escuchó a Yamaguchi hablar de lo linda que era Yachi, eso debía buscar; una chica que fuera linda y tierna. Los chicos de su salón hablaban de sus compañeras, una que era muy tímida pero muy atractiva, eso debía buscar; una chica atractiva que tuviera un poco de timidez ¡Sí, claro! eso debía buscar " _una chica"_ al fin de cuentas.

Empezó a salir con chicas.

Estando en su segundo año de preparatoria, la madurez se notaba en sus rasgos, cosa que lo hacía popular y atractivo para sus compañeras y por lo cual recibía gran cantidad de confesiones. Al principio no les daba importancia pero después de una rara charla entre sus padres en la cena, Tobio descubrió, que sentir atracción por un chico no era algo bien visto, así que aprovecho esas confesiones y empezó a salir con chicas, él era muy directo y honesto.

— Yo no te veo de esa manera, pero me gustaría intentar corresponderte

Al principio era extraño para sus compañeros de equipo. Kageyama, el rey de la cancha tenía novias. Sí, novias, porque no duraba mucho con ninguna. No era que él fuese un villano que solo pensara en si mismo, no, él en verdad lo intentaba, era atento, algo cariñoso, un buen novio, tan bueno como le permitía su capacidad pero en todas había siempre la misma explicación.

— Fuiste muy honesto desde el principio y sé que no me ves de la misma manera, Kageyama, me gustas, pero quiero sentirme amada. Eres alguien increíble, espero encuentres a quien en verdad ames.

Si, todas decían lo mismo. No me siento amada ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Que no era suficiente lo que hacía? No entendía porque el destino le había hecho esa pasada. Amar a un chico siendo él un hombre también, ¿A caso ese tal cupido nunca había tenido el placer de amar y ser amado de la misma manera y por eso desquitaba su rencor con los humanos? Entendía perfectamente porque algunos insectos se comían a sus parejas, mejor sólo procrear y seguir, que pasar el resto de tu vida a lado de quien no amas.

Pasaba tiempo pensando. Quería sentir lo que decían en todos lados, ¿Porque cuando besaba a " _su novia_ " no sentía que flotaba en nubes de algodón? ¿Lo estaba haciendo mal? ¿Dónde estaban los fuegos artificiales? Quería sentir esas increíbles sensaciones. Las mariposas, esas malditas, Tobio pensó que tal vez en su estómago no había mariposas si no horribles larvas que le carcomía por dentro, dejándole ese dolor y vacío, haciéndole sentir como un caparazón hueco e incapaz de sentir emociones o eso era lo que esperaba; no poder sentir todas esas emociones que lo abrumaban.

¿Porque era tan malo amar a alguien " _incorrecto_ "? ¿Era mejor fingir ser feliz a lado de otra persona sólo por el bien moral?

Había tenido su primer beso, pero no había sido " _el beso_ ". Había tenido sexo con varias chicas, pero no había hecho el amor. Había tocado a otra persona, pero no había sentido su alma. Tobio se preguntaba si sus padres estaban juntos por verdadero amor.

Su madre siempre contaba lindas y bochornosas historias del cómo se conocieron pero ¿Era la misma historia por parte de su padre? Ahora Tobio entendía el porqué algunas personas después de haberse jurado amor eterno, a mitad de camino, decidían amar a alguien más. Podría ser que al igual que él no se habían permitido sentir el amor verdadero y después de tantos años de falsa felicidad, tomaban el valor de poder ser felices ¿Podría él tomar el valor suficiente para luchar por su felicidad? Quería pensar que sí.

¿Porque no había nacido mujer? Pensaba eso seguido en la obscuridad de su habitación, en los descansos en los que observaba a lo lejos al chico que merodeaba sus sueños, no, eso no sería la respuesta, porque con su suerte, se habría enamorado de otra chica, trayéndolo de nuevo al calvario que sufría en esos momentos.

En esos ratos que tenía de reflexión, entendía porque la imagen de aquel pequeño querubín era un infante con mejillas sonrosadas. Era perfecto, ¿Quien mejor que un crío mimado para jugar con los sentimientos de los mortales a su voluntad?

La actitud de Kageyama ya no era tan agresiva como siempre. Si bien su seño seguía siempre fruncido, ahora no gritaba o peleaba por todo con Tsukishima y Hinata, si no que soltaba sus molestias e insultos con voz tranquila pero firme. Al principio fue extraño para todos pero siguió haciéndolo por consejo de Suga-san " _debes aprender a no gritar tanto o asustarlas a tus kouhai y no quieres ser como Oikawa ¿Cierto_?"

Le había dado en el punto, no quería ser como Oikawa, preferiría cortarse el brazo y morir desangrado antes de hacer lo mismo que él. No les insultaría ni se burlarían de ellos, sería un buen sempai, algo como Iwaizumi. Sí, él quería ser así.

La práctica transcurría bien. Veía al colocador de primero entrenar con los rematadores. Si bien aún no le gustaba mucho su estilo, no lo molestaba, le ayudaba a mejorar. Se encontraba sentado en una esquina del gimnasio, no quitaba los ojos de el joven colocador, más tarde le informaría los errores cometidos.

— Que pasa, su majestad ¿Le aburre tener que pasar tiempo con los plebeyos? De seguro quieres ir con tu reina de turno

Tobio sólo lo miró de reojo y volvió su atención al entrenamiento.

— No hay reina de turno

— Oh, no tenía idea que el rey fuera tan exigente con la selección de su reina

— No importa cuántas se vayan, siguen llegando aún y cuando entre ellas hablan de mi. Creí que dejarían de venir pero no sé detienen — soltó con melancolía

Tsukishima se sorprendió, no esperaba respuesta y menos una tan franca, lo vio poner de nuevo sus ojos en el otro colocador.

— Si no quieres salir con ellas ¿Por qué aceptas en primer lugar?

Tobio sólo lanzó un largo y pesado suspiro

— ¿Por qué no dejas de salir con ellas? No pareces disfrutarlo de todos modos — se sentó a un lado de Tobio observando también el juego en curso

— Por que lo normal es que un chico salga con chicas — fue llamado para cambiar lugar con el otro colocador, se puso de pie lentamente — si saliera con quién en verdad quiero, haría que también fuera una vergüenza — dijo mirando directamente a un sorprendido Tsukishima y se dirigió a la cancha.

Poco a poco se sentía más y más abrumado. El lío de verdades que guardaba dentro de él se acumulaba poco a poco y si bien al principio era tolerable, ahora era demasiado presión para su cabeza, estaba harto, quería gritar. Quería decirle al mundo lo que de verdad sentía. Quería decirle a aquellas chicas que amaba a un hombre y que ellas jamás podrían llenar el vacío en su interior, quería hacer muchas cosas... pero tenía miedo.

—Si quieres gritar, grita, si quieres llorar, llora, si quieres ser escuchado debes alzar la voz por qué nadie en este mundo solucionará tus problemas más que tu mismo. Sólo se puede saber qué tan profundo es el abismo si te bajas a explorarlo, sólo... ¡ten valor maldita sea! — se reprendió a si mismo. Había llegado a su límite y ya no había vuelta a tras; hablaría con sus padres. Quería salir huyendo de su casa pero, fue entonces, que recordó la conversación que tuvo con Hinata en la azotea de la escuela...

" _Has estado extraño Kageyama, no eres tú mismo... Sé que tal vez empezamos con el pie izquierdo y que no nos llevábamos muy bien al principio, pero en estos años te he tomado mucho aprecio. Sé que te pasa algo y a juzgar por tu expresión es algo más grande que tú. No te pediré que me lo digas, sólo te diré que yo estoy aquí, así como en la cancha, mientras yo esté a tu lado no debes ver si hay quien cubra tus colocaciones. No importa el pase, si lo haces tú, yo iré a rematar"_

Habrían sido unas palabras sin sentido para muchos, pero para Tobio, lo eran todo. Sintió lo que hace tiempo no lograba conseguir; valor.

Con esas palabras en mente bajó de su cuarto y se dirigió a la sala donde se encontraban sus padres. Debía hablar o el miedo que lo agobiaba terminaría por consumirlo, no quería acobardarse, no ahora, no con el apoyo de Hinata.

— ¿Están ocupados?

—¿ Es importante? — contestó su padre sin dejar de leer el libro que tenía en sus manos

— Necesito hablar con ustedes— trataba de escucharse firme, pero su voz empezaba a escucharse quebrada y débil

—¿Qué pasa cariño, ocurrió algo? — cuestionó esta vez su madre, algo preocupada por la actitud de su hijo

Se sentó frente a ellos y aún sin levantar la mirada empezó con su explicación.

— Antes que nada quiero informarles que me ofrecieron una beca en la universidad central de Tokio, es un buen lugar y podré mudarme a los dormitorios del campus así que no seré una molestia para ustedes ...

— ¿Porque irte hasta Tokio? Hay muchas otras universidades que están más cerca de aquí. No debes preocuparte por los gastos, sabes que nunca te ha faltado nada y...

— ¡Me gusta un chico! — interrumpió a su padre, quien se quedó sorprendido por la revelación del menor. Su madre cubrió su boca por el obvio asombro que tenía, ninguno dijo nada y se hizo un silencio en la sala hasta que Tobio siguió

— N-no los molestaré, en unos días me iré de la casa sólo necesito los papeles de la escuela para presentarlos en mi ingreso, trabajaré por mi cuenta y... No los molestaré en lo absoluto, y-yo n-no... — respiraba con dificultad, trataba de calmarse a si mismo para evitar llorar enfrente de sus padres. Su garganta ardía y sentía un enorme nudo que no le permitió seguir hablando, se maldijo a si mismo por sentirse tan débil y apretó fuerte la tela de sus pantalones haciendo puño las manos.

El padre de Tobio salió del trance temporal en el que estaba, dejó el libro que estaba en sus manos a un lado, se puso de pie y se ubicó frente a su hijo — ¿Te irás en unos días?

— Sí señor, sólo debo esperar unas cosas — se apresuró a contestar, apretó la mandíbula por la impotencia que sentía

— ¿No volverás a molestarnos?

— No señor

— ¿No volveremos a saber de ti?

Tobio apretó aún más su agarre y aún sin levantar la cabeza, volvió a responder — N-no...

El hombre lanzó un largo suspiro y se agachó al nivel del menor — ¿Tan mal padre he sido?

Por reflejo Tobio levantó por fin la cara y se sorprendió por la expresión que su padre tenía. Mostraba claramente tristeza y decepción; no lo entendía.

— Mi padre, tu abuelo, era un hombre rígido y firme. Proveía lo necesario a la familia y nos enseñó que las cosas se conseguían con trabajo duro y esfuerzo, eso te lo enseñé a ti... — la mujer que se había quedado observando hasta ahora se acercó a los dos y puso su mano en el hombro de el más joven — lamento si no te he brindado la confianza necesaria hijo, me duele lo que dices, pero me duele aún más saber que estuviste pasando por eso tú solo, lo siento.

Su respiración era más difícil. El nudo en su garganta se hacía más grande y las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos sin permiso, temblaba su labio inferior y los espasmos de su cuerpo se hacían más fuertes. Fue entonces que lo soltó, todo lo que había dentro de él, al igual que un chiquillo pequeño, el cual llora sin consuelo por que no puede tocar las estrellas.

Lloró, Kageyama lloró, como hace tiempo no lo hacía, como él mismo creyó imposible. Lloró tanto y tan fuerte que sintió que se le saldría el alma. Se disculpó con sus padres, por no haberlo intentado lo suficiente, tal vez y sí hubiera podido tener una bonita familia a lado de alguna de esas chicas. Se disculpó por amar a un chico y ser una vergüenza para ellos, se disculpó por ser débil y no poder soportar por más tiempo, se disculpó, por no ser lo que ellos querían.

— Eres todo lo que una madre podría pedir. Siempre me he sentido orgullosa de mi hijo y que nadie se atreva a decir lo contrario

Ni un bebé duerme tan tranquilo como lo hizo Kageyama esa noche. Durmió como hace años no lo hacía, en el cuarto de sus padres y entre sus brazos cual niño pequeño. Los siguientes días fueron mejores. Se atrevió a decirle a las chicas que se le confesaban, que ya había alguien en su corazón. Se sentía más tranquilo y de cierto modo, libre. Sólo quedaba algo que hacer.

— Veo que su majestad se encuentra de buen humor últimamente... ¿Será que por fin encontró una reina que gobernar?

— No quiero una reina Tsukishima, tal vez un caballero o un príncipe que me acompañe estaría bien.

El rubio lo miró con sorpresa y le dio una sonrisa de lado— pues deberías decirle que sea tu rey, si no funciona, siempre puedes aventarlo a un calabozo para que cambie de opinión — palmeo la espalda de Kageyama y se retiró

Debía hacerlo, confesarle a la fuente sus suspiros, arritmias y noches en vela que le amaba, y aunque después de eso lo odiara para siempre, al menos tendría su cierre y podría seguir su vida como debía ser.

Aunque los de tercero ya se había retirado, seguían yendo a entrenar con los demás. Kageyama aprovechaba eso para sacar un poco de tensión. Debía terminar lo pendiente, y suplicar a algunos maestros que firmaran las recomendaciones que le pedían. Tanto el entrenador como Takeda-sensei le dieron las suyas, pero necesitaba la del director y subdirector. Esas si serían difíciles, ya que en varias ocasiones, tuvieron problemas que causaban que el falso cabello del subdirector volará libre por los cielos, en busca de un paraíso sólo para él; la cabeza de Daichi. Sacó esas imágenes de su cabeza y siguió su recorrido, también debía hablar con cierta persona, por lo que debía ser rápido.

Salió de las oficinas con las hojas firmadas, no fue tan difícil después de todo. Caminó por los pasillos y pudo divisar una cabellera naranja moverse sin mucho ánimo, se acercó más y en efecto, era Hinata.

— ¿Pero qué demonios te pasó?

Hinata tenía la mejilla magullada y un poco morada, su labio estaba roto y en sus ojos se veía que había estado llorando. — oh, te refieres a esto — se señaló el visible hematoma — tuve una discusión con mi padre — respondió desviando la mirada y comenzando a caminar de nuevo.

—¿Te golpeó? ¿Tu padre te hizo eso? — cuestionó siguiendo a Hinata en su caminata. Lo veía preocupado, pero este sólo se limitaba a caminar lentamente — ¿Por eso no fuiste al entrenamiento esta mañana? ¿Dónde más te golpeó? Debemos ir a la enfermería — se estaba empezando a molestar. Él pelirrojo no contestaba ninguna de sus preguntas, sólo seguía adelante — ¿Porque no me contestas? ¿A dónde diablos vamos?

— Vamos a la azotea. Necesito un poco de aire

Llegaron a su destino, Hinata caminó hasta la orilla y se quedó viendo a la nada. Kageyama dedujo que había pasado algo, algo grave como para que el señor Hinata, uno de los hombres más gentiles y amables que había conocido, hubiera golpeado de esa manera a su propio hijo. Estaban en silencio hasta que se hartó y se dispuso a empezar él la conversación.

— Hin...

— Me iré a Tokio — interrumpió el pelirrojo — aunque al principio no les agradó mucho a mis padres terminaron aceptándolo — lanzó un fuerte suspiro y cerró sus ojos — creo que no volveremos a vernos ¿Eh? — volteó un poco su cuerpo para mirar la cara del más alto.

— No seas idiota, podemos seguir en contacto y hacer reuniones como Suga y Daichi.

— Tienes razón, siempre la tienes — susurró casi sólo para él, aunque Tobio alcanzó a escucharlo.

—¿Me dirás qué pasó? — cuestionó nuevamente, parándose frente a él para que no evadiera la pregunta de nuevo.

— Le dije algo a mi padre... Yo creí que él se molestaría pero… no lo hizo — dibujó una pequeña sonrisa aunque su rostro aún se veía triste — esto — se señaló nuevamente — es un recordatorio, nada más.

Kageyama le observaba, nunca había visto así a Hinata. Era extraño no ver ese brillo característico de él; le frustraba.

— yo... Iba a decirte...

— que extraño — esta vez el azabache interrumpió— yo también quiero decirte algo

Hinata arrugó su ceño, un poco confundido. Kageyama estaba siendo gentil, demasiado podría ser, llegó a pensar que tal vez su aspecto era tan deplorable para que el más alto tomara esa actitud.

Tobio lo vio directo a los ojos y levantó lentamente su mano para dirigirla a la mejilla afectada — ¿Te duele? — cuestionó temeroso a lo que Hinata contestó casi inaudible.

—N-no

Se encontraba cerca, muy cerca, tanto que podían sentir el calor del contrario chocar con su propio cuerpo. Hinata lo veía confundido y Tobio seguía acariciando la mejilla del mayor — quería hablar contigo — le susurró casi en los labios y Hinata no pudo evitar estremecerse por el acto, pero no se opuso, tampoco evadió la mirada.

— ¿A si? — respondió también en un susurro ansioso.

— Sí — sus cuerpos cada vez estaban más cerca, tanto que parecía que en cualquier momento se fusionarían — pero ahora ya no quiero hablar — comenzó a respirar agitado, la cercanía de Hinata lo ponía nervioso. Creyó que no podría confesarle lo que llevaba dentro o que el pequeño le odiaría de por vida, pero ahí estaba, con la mirada clavada en la del otro sin apartarle o cuestionar su extraña actitud. Quería hablar y decirle tantas cosas, pero tenerlo así, en ese instante y con el corazón en la mano. Sólo se dejó guiar por lo que había querido hacer desde hace tanto tiempo... Y lo besó.

Kageyama pasó despacio la lengua en el labio roto de Hinata, degustando el sabor metálico, y aún así, sintió que no habría algo más delicioso que eso. Unió sus labios lento y cuidadoso, no quería lastimarlo, aunque quería devorar esos suaves y carnosos labios. Había fantaseado tantas veces del cómo sería sentirlos y ahora que lo hacía, era mucho mejor. Al principio Hinata se quedó estático, pero segundos después, siguió torpemente el ritmo de Tobio. Temblaba entre sus brazos, así que lo atrajo más a él, pasando un brazo por la cintura del mayor y la otra aún daba mimos a la mejilla magullada.

Y lo saboreo, como infante que conoce por primera vez la delicia de un postre, lento, suave, extasiado y aunque no quería lastimarlo todo se fue al caño cuando sintió las manos de Hinata recorre su cuello y jugar con sus cabellos. Empezó a sentirse mareado, tan feliz.

En su pecho podía sentir su corazón al borde de un infarto pero no se detenía, lo hacían más profundo, más apasionado, que el dolor ya no le importó a Hinata y empezó a dar suaves mordiscos en el labio inferior de Tobio, mismos que sacaban suaves gemidos de su armador.

Respiraban agitados, el calor subía poco a poco y fue entonces que Kageyama sintió que debía sujetarse más fuerte al pelirrojo o sin duda saldría flotando del lugar.

Ahí estaba, su hermosa nube esponjosa, tan suave, tan cálida, tan dulce y cómoda. Por fin lo sentía, podía ver estrellas, luces, supera novas. Hinata lanzó un cerillo en la caja que había guardado por tanto tiempo y todos esos fuegos artificiales que estaban reunidos explotaron de golpe.

Y así como nació, terminó aquel largo beso. Algo en él hizo "pop" y no pudo evitar sonreír por eso.

— me gustas, idiota — le dijo, aún con él entre sus brazos. Con los labios rojos y la respiración agitada, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos más vivos que nunca — me gustas tanto — tomó la cabeza de Hinata con su mano y junto sus frentes, soltando el aire que se habían acumulado en sus pulmones — tanto — le dedicó nuevamente una tierna mirada y pudo ver perfectamente la expresión del mayor. Tierno y adorable son palabras carentes de sentido en comparación.

— T-tu también me gustas, Kageyama


	2. El deseo que pedí a las estrellas

_Si pudiera pedir un deseo a una estrella, ese sería, que te quedaras a mi lado_.

La primera vez que Hinata recibió un golpe de su padre, fue a los 13 años. Había perdido devastadoramente en su primer juego oficial. Todas las palabras que Kageyama le gritó al terminar el juego resonaban en su cabeza."¿Qué has estado haciendo estos 3 años?"

 _¿Y si no estaba hecho para eso?_

Todo por lo que había luchado fue un desperdicio; no mejoró en nada.

 _¿Y si los demás tienen razón?_

El padre de Hinata era un hombre gentil y amoroso con sus hijos, fiel creyente de que si hay algo que quieres, debes luchar por conseguirlo.

— Papá, dejaré el voleibol

— ¿Es lo que tú quieres?

— Creo que es lo mejor... Yo... no estoy hecho para eso

Una conversación que empezó un sábado. El primogénito de los Hinata hablaba con su padre; éste sólo escuchaba atento a las palabras de su hijo.

— Hay algo que me enseñó mi padre, Shōyō. Me dijo que cuando tuviera dudas y quisiera abandonar algo importante, viniera a verlo; él me haría despertar ¿Quieres saber qué es?

El abuelo Hinata era un hombre duro y sabio; un hombre a quien no le importa hacer imposibles por la familia. Era alguien quién odiaba a los hombres sin ideal; odiaba a los cobardes.

— Aprieta los dientes...

El golpe resonó en la habitación. Poco a poco el menor sintió el sabor metálico y después de salir del shock, volteo a ver a su padre.

— Si dejar algo que amas duele menos que ese golpe, déjalo, no vale la pena. Pero si duele tanto abandonarlo, si duele mucho más que ésto, tienes que luchar por ello. No estoy hecho para eso no es algo que yo te haya enseñado Shōyō. Así no te crié. — se agachó y lo tomó por los hombros — Qué nadie te diga que no puedes conseguir algo; muestrales como se equivocan.

Una voluntad de acero y el anhelo de victoria; algo que tenía muy bien grabado Hinata. Desde ese día no hubo quién le detuviera y en cada juego se encargaba de mostrar a cada chico que se atreviera a subestimarle lo equivocado que estaba.

Hinata luchaba por lo que quería y lo conseguía... Al menos eso había hecho, hasta que descubrió, que quería algo que no podía conseguir.

Había algo, o mejor dicho, alguien a quien no podía conseguir.

 _Estaba prohibido_

No tenía idea de lo egoísta que podía llegar a ser desde que descubrió que amaba a alguien.

 _Es incorrecto_

Quería poder pasar a su lado por el resto de su vida.

 _No es normal_

Quería que esa persona también le amara, tanto o más de lo que él lo hacía; pero sabía que los prejuicios de la gente eran más fuertes que cualquier cosa. Él siendo un chico de poca estatura jugando un deporte de altura conocía perfectamente los prejuicios; en esta ocasión, no podía luchar contra ellos y eso le hacía miserable.

Se dió cuenta que gustaba de su compañero de equipo cuando en un entrenamiento resbalaron y calló uno sobre otro; al abrir los ojos, verlo frente a él y sentir el rose de su aliento le hizo estremecer.

 _Está mal_

Le quedó claro cuándo un día el menor le pidió que le acompañara al centro comercial para comprar nuevos protectores y Hinata tardó más de media hora en elegir qué ponerse. Le fue aún más claro, cuándo antes de salir de casa, le preguntó a su madre si lucía bien

— Creo que a ella le encantará como luces.

Un sonrojo cubrió agresivamente sus mejillas y aunque intentó negar que iba a una cita, falló.

— ¡N-No voy a una cita, sólo le haré un favor a Kageyama!

La familia Hinata conocía muy bien a Kageyama. Uno; porque el pelirrojo no dejaba de hablar de él. Dos; porque Hinata le insistía que se quedara en su casa cuando los padres del menor salían de viaje ( algo que pasaba muy seguido). Habían hecho una buena relación; sus padres le tenían aprecio y Kageyama disfrutaba de su compañía.

— Bueno, en ese caso, creo que Kageyama-kun se sorprenderá por lo bien que luces.

Podría jurar por todos los medios posibles, que Kageyama era su mejor amigo, pero a su madre nunca podría engañarla. Ella sabía que su hijo gustaba del azabache; bastaba ver la forma en que le miraba cuando cenaban en la mesa y cómo charlaban cuando veían partidos en la sala. Su madre no era ciega y mucho menos tonta; pero su hijo no estaba listo para hablar del tema y ella no iba a presionarlo.

Hinata estaba conciente; había caído por su armador. No podía evitar que sus ojos viajaran por su bien formado cuerpo en los vestidores. Le era imposible no buscarlo con la mirada y pedir su compañía en los descansos para comer juntos. Ya fuera en las prácticas, almuerzos o sus entrenamientos después de hora; siempre estaban juntos.

Hinata creía que estar junto a su armador sería suficiente para calmar el estruje de su pobre corazón; le lastimaba tenerlo cerca y no poder tocarlo como el quisiera. Decidió que su compañía sería suficiente y así estarían bien. No arriesgaría su amistad por algo tan banal... ¿Y si lo rechazaba? ¿Como podría verle a la cara denuevo? ¿Podría seguir igual que siempre?. No sé iba a arriesgar a que el azabache le odiara... Guardaría el secreto y se conformaría con su compañía, eso era suficiente; no podía estar más equivocado.

Kageyama rompió su corazón. No le había rechazado directamente, pero un día, cuando Hinata iba a la práctica, logró ver por el pasillo a Kageyama besando a una chica. Recorría sus mejillas con sus grandes manos y le abrazaba de la cintura. El pelirrojo tuvo que tapar su boca para reprimir un fuerte sollozo. Le lastimaba ver la escena, pero quería seguir viendo, quería que su corazón se rompiera por completo, y así, poder abandonar el amor que sentía por su compañero.

 _Si tan sólo yo fuera ella_

Ese día fue la primera vez en un año y medio que Hinata no acudió a la práctica; mandó un mensaje a Enoshita para avisar que no se sentía bien. Nadie cuestionó, ni siquiera pensaron que mentía ya que él nunca se saltaba el entrenamiento. Si decía que no se sentía bien, era cierto.

Hinata aprovechó el camino para sacar el dolor que tenía dentro, lo bueno de ir por la montaña, es que no encontraba personas en el camino; sacó su dolor, su pena, su llanto y pedaleo colina arriba gritando lo más que le permitió su garganta. Quería abrirse el pecho y sacarse el corazón de cuajo. ¿Por qué no se fue en cuanto lo vio? ¿Porqué se quedó ahí para ver a Kageyama abrazarla contra su cuerpo? ¿A caso era masoquista?

Llegó a su casa con la voz rasposa y los ojos irritados y aunque su madre le preguntó si le había pasado algo, éste negó cabizbajo.

— Cariño ¿Estás bien? Es raro que llegues temprano ¿Pasó algo?

— Duele mamá... Duele mucho

— ¿Te lastimaste cariño? ¿Te caiste? ¿Qué te duele?

— el corazón...

El pelirrojo sólo se dispuso a subir a su habitación. Su madre comprendió de inmediato lo que había sucedido; no podría hacer nada más que consolar a su hijo. Preparo chocolate y algunos dulces (Hinata suele animarse cuándo come azúcar) más no sé los dió. Se detuvo justo enfrente de su puerta, escuchó a su hijo sollozar dentro y no pudo sentirse más impotente; le daría su espacio. Cuándo el menor se sintiera listo, bajaría por cuenta propia.

Su aspecto era terrible; sus ojos y mejillas estaban rojas por el intento de limpiar las lágrimas agresivamente con sus mangas. Bajó de su escondite, buscando a su progenitora; ya era algo tarde pero no lo suficiente como para que todos estuvieran dormidos. Su madre notó su presencia y salió de la cocina.

— Hice chocolate y tus dulces favoritos... ¿Quieres un poco?

Asintió no muy animado y se sentó en el comedor. La puerta fue golpeada fuertemente y la mayor se dirigió a abrirla.

— ¡Señora Hinata! — Kageyama estaba en la puerta; su respiración agitada y sudoroso. Se notaba que había venido corriendo después del entrenamiento

— Oh, Kageyama-kun

Shōyō se había puesto de pie en cuanto escuchó la voz de su armador. En cuanto lo vio, Kageyama entró sin importarle pedir permiso, o quitarse los zapatos, sólo entró y se abalanzó sobre el pelirrojo.

— ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando? ¿ Por qué no me dijiste que te se tías mal? ¡Pudiste haberte accidentado en el camino! ¡Pudiste esperarme en la enfermería, yo te habría acompañado, idiota!— exclamó con su voz dolida, estrujando los hombros del mayor.

 _¿Porque lo haces tan difícil?_

 _Déjame sufrir. Déjame sangrar. Déjame lamer mis heridas y levantarme por mi mismo. Déjame morir si es necesario. Déjame llorar hasta que sea suficiente. Déjame olvidarte. Porque por más deseos que pida a las estrellas, jamás serás mío._

 _Eres tan cruel. No me enamores más Kageyama, me duele_

— lo siento, no quise preocuparte

— estás rojo ¿Tienes fiebre? ¿Fue por quedarnos dormidos en la azotea? Te ves horrible, deberías estar en cama — hizo un aman por tocar su rostro pero el mayor le detuvo y camino al comedor antes de hacer contacto

— Estoy bien, no es nada. Descanse un poco y me siento mejor

¿Cómo decirle que estaba así por su culpa? ¿Como decirle que le había roto el corazón?. No, no diría nada; seguiría guardando su secreto. Si Kageyama era feliz con esa chica, él se alegraría por eso. Haría su felicidad la suya.

 _Haría sus sonrisas su motivo_

Hinata se convirtió en el apoyo del menor. Siempre que necesitaba alguien con quien hablar, él estaba a su lado. Salían juntos, siempre y cuando Tobio tuviera tiempo y el pelirrojo no podía sentirse más feliz por esas horas regaladas.

 _Atesoraria el tiempo compartido en su corazón para siempre._

Hinata aconsejaba a Kageyama. Le decía cómo debía comportarse con las chicas (él siendo un hermano mayor sabía lo sensibles que pueden llegar a ser) y los lugares a los que podría ir en una cita, incluso, una vez le preparó una reservación en un café de moda.

¿Acaso era idiota? Estaba ayudando a la "competencia". Bien podría dejar que el más alto arruinara todas sus citas y volviera a él en busca de consuelo. ¿Estaría bien? Querer que su corazón se rompiera al igual que el suyo para que buscará su compañía. Vaya que el amor te hace egoísta; lo odiaba. Odiaba como ese sentimiento de felicidad le invadía cuándo Tobio mencionaba que había roto con su novia. ¿A caso no se dijo que sería feliz por él?

Hinata sabía que estar cerca del azabache le hacía daño, pero estar lejos de él, le lastimaba aún más. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces se la paso llorando en su cuarto, ahogando los sollozos en su almohada para no ser escuchado por su madre. Se sentía tan patético de no poder hacer más que sentirse miserable; pero no podía hacer nada, él no era "normal" y no arrastraría a su amigo al mismo destino.

 _Ser rechazados_

Empezó a distanciarse poco a poco; dolía, pero sabía que igual se separarían al terminar la preparatoria. Atesoraba los momentos juntos, las charlas en la azotea y esas leves miradas que en ocasiones se dedicaban. Creía que sólo el recuerdo de esos momentos le sería suficiente. Creía que sólo tomar su mano por un momento calmaría su dolor. Quería pensar que si probaba al menos una vez lo suave de sus labios podría ser feliz por siempre. Con esa idea en mente, a media noche, en un campamento de entrenamiento, Shōyō se acercó un poco más al futón de Tobio (siempre se dormían al lado del otro) y le miró detalladamente por un rato; tomó su mano entrelazando sus dedos y sonrió, el cosquilleo de su estómago y la opresión de su pecho se intensificaron. Se acercó un poco más y se atrevió a jugar con sus cabellos; eran tan suaves como lo imaginó. Soltó un largo suspiro y se sorprendió al sentir la mano de Kageyama apretar el agarre; seguía dormido, fue inconsciente, pero eso no evitó que se acelerara su corazón.

Estuvo sentado a un lado de su compañero por un largo rato; el sueño que era inexistente ahora empezaba a llenarlo. Giró por última vez y vio ese serio y tranquilo semblante que el azabache mostraba mientras dormía.

 _Sólo será una vez_

Acarició su mejilla y soltó el agarre de sus dedos.

 _Una vez y podré olvidarme de ésto_

Se inclinó un poco tomando la cabeza del moreno entre su pequeña mano.

 _Sólo una vez y podré ser libre_

Esa noche Hinata supo lo suaves que eran los labios con los que tanto soñó. Quería quedarse ahí para siempre y morir en sus brazos.

Se separó con ese fuerte cosquilleo que viaja desde la columna hasta el pecho. Miró a Kageyama seguir durmiendo y fue entonces que entendió que había cometido un error. Un enorme y dolosos error que lo atormentaría aún más.

 _No es suficiente_

Fue un idiota al pensar que se sentiría mejor después de eso; era aún peor. Cada que cerraba los ojos tenía la imagen del rostro apacible de Tobio frente a él; repasaba en cámara lenta el momento en que se acercó y sintió por fin la suavidad de sus labios. Fantaseo cada noche con la misma escena, imaginando que la próxima vez, sería correspondido.

Se sentía aturdido. Quería gritar todo lo que oprimía su corazón y saber, de una vez por todas, si confesar el amor que le sentía a su compañero, haría que éste le odiara para siempre.

Kageyama comenzó a actuar extraño. Por un momento creyó que en verdad estaba despierto esa noche y por la incomodidad había cambiado su actitud. Fue descartado en cuanto charlo directamente con él. Lo encontró recostado en el pasto detrás del gimnasio; parecía que dormía y se acercó lentamente. Se recostó a su lado esperando que el menor notará su presencia.

Qué apacible es estar a su lado, pensaba. Un ruido le alertó que había despertado.

— ¡Hinata! ¿Que demonios? ¿Porqué no me despertaste? — exclamó sorprendido

— ¿Pasa algo Kageyama?... Te he notado extraño últimamente

Tobio se sentó y recargo su cabeza entre sus rodillas — Pasan muchas cosas, Hinata... — soltó un suspiro — ...¿Haz escuchado las charlas de las chicas en los pasillos?

— mmm bueno, creo que todos las han escuchado ¿Por qué lo preguntas?— contestó con otra pregunta, aunque sabía que a Tobio le molestaba eso; se mantenía tranquilo

— Tú... ¿Has sentido esos fuegos artificiales? Esos que dicen se sienten al besar a alguien

El pelirrojo recordó el beso que robó al azabache — No — mintió, desviando la mirada

— Me gustaría sentirlos alguna vez — confesó Tobio — ¿Qué haré si se acomulan?

— Pues... Meterlos en una caja — sonrió lo más sincero que pudo— tal vez algún día llegue la indicada y los haga explotar — aunque por lo común el menor hablaba de las chicas con las que salía, esta vez era diferente, algo que extraño al pelirrojo

Kageyama dibujó una leve sonrisa— claro, es posible —

¿Cuánto dolor podía soportar el pelirrojo? Se sentía morir cada que veía a su armador ser gentil con alguna chica. Al igual que pagliacci antes de salir a escena con el corazón destrozado, Hinata dibujaba su mejor sonrisa y fingía que lo que veía no le lastimaba. Hacía creer que todo estaba bien y que la seriedad que ahora le acompañaba, era porque estaba madurando y debía ser un buen mentor para las próximas generaciones. Se había hecho un excelente actor; tenía la capacidad de saludar a la novia de Kageyama sin destrozarse en llanto.

Estaba cansado. Ya no quería seguir fingiendo; se lastimaba cada que intentaba superarlo. Se hizo más fuerte su frustración después de ver a un Kageyama al borde del llanto en la azotea buscando respuestas en el horizonte.

 _No importa el pase, yo iré a rematar._

Fue lo que le dijo en su larga charla; el menor se acercó y le abrazó con tanta necesidad, que Hinata sintió que si seguía así, podría unir sus pedazos rotos. Entonces entendió. Si quería superar el dolor, debía ser sincero. Si quería por fin ser libre y quitar esa carga en su corazón, debía dejar de fingir.

Recibió una beca; varios reclutadores le habían estado incitando que eligiera su universidad. Una en especial llamo su atención; tendría beca deportiva y el respaldo de una universidad de prestigio, pero lo que le animó más es que estaba en Tokio; si Kageyama lo rechazaba y no quería saber de él, estaría muy lejos para querer buscarlo.

Así lo decidió, y al igual que cuando tenía 13, pidió hablar con su padre.

— Papá, recibí una oferta en la universidad de Tokio, quiero asistir a esa. — dijo firme, pero su padre pudo notar el nerviosismo

— Está lejos ¿No crees? — Shōyō no era de mentir. Lo había notado extraño ya hace tiempo; sabía que en cualquier momento hablaría sin necesidad de presionarlo. Sólo tenía que esperar.

— Quiero alejarme un tiempo... Espero me comprendas — jugaba con sus dedos y mantenía la cabeza gacha

El señor Hinata sabía cuándo el menor hacía algo malo, pero en esta ocasión, no podía deducir bien el porqué de su actitud— Siempre he respetado tus decisiones, hijo, siempre y cuándo estés convencido, yo te apoyaré en lo que sea.

— Papá... lamento decepcionarte — soltó en un susurro

— ¿Qué dices Shōyō...

— Soy un cobarde, papá... Ni siquiera puedo mirarte a la cara — su voz empezaba a quebrarse

— Superaste cada obstáculo, creciste como jugador y estudiante. Creí que la universidad sería algo imposible debido a tu falta de entusiasmo en los estudios, pero ahora es una realidad palpable, no podría estar más orgulloso de mi hijo — trato de calmarlo con un tono suave; su hijo era muy sensible y tendía a alterarse cuando se desesperaba

— No soy como los demás, soy diferente, soy anormal... Lo siento

Una de las cualidades más grande de los Hinata era que los prejuicios no les afectaba en nada.

La señora Hinata venía de una familia de buena posición social y fue desheredada al escoger al señor Hinata; él siendo un hombre tan "común" sufrió por su familia para sacarla adelante, sólo con su propio esfuerzo. ¿Quién era él para decidir que era correcto o no? ¿Quien decidía quien era normal y quién no? Ninguna persona tenía derecho de decir quién valía más que otros. Esa era la familia Hinata.

— Podrías querer unirte a un circo y ser una rara atracción si quisieras, y lo apoyaría siempre y cuando lo hicieras por convicción propia. — mantenía su voz tranquila, aunque estaba desesperado por saber que atormentaba a su hijo, trataba de respirar para darle su tiempo.

— Me enamoré, Papá... — comenzó a sollozar —Me enamore... de un chico — el mayor sólo asintió con la cabeza completamente sorprendido — intenté olvidarlo y fijarme en alguien más, pero no podía salir con alguien con quien mi corazón no quisiera —se restregaba las palmas en los ojos tratando de secar las gruesas lágrimas que no se detenían —Sería jugar con las personas y no puedo hacer eso... Lo siento

El mayor se quedó frente a su hijo, estrujó su cara ante la impotencia de no saber qué decir. Dió un suspiro largo y entendió que el menor se sentía como él en sus tiempos de duda. En los que pensaba que lo mejor sería renunciar a la que ahora es su esposa y dejarla ser feliz con alguien de su clase. La única diferencia, era que él, quería a otro chico. ¿Porque tendría que ser diferente?

— Sólo quiero que me digas una cosa, Shōyō — el menor levantó la cara y vio directamente a los ojos a su progenitor — ¿Aún sigues siendo el hijo que yo crié?

No debía haber otra cosa más importante, los Hinata se basaban en principios, sus propios principios; nada de lo que decidiera el menor podría hacerlo sentir desilusionado. Él era su hijo, su primogénito, su primer luz en el camino y si su destino y decisión le llevaban a los brazos de otro hombre, lo apoyaría, sin siquiera dudarlo. Sabía que no tendría nietos por su parte, pero si él era feliz de ese modo, también aprendería a ser feliz con él.

— Yo... Yo soy tu hijo — contestó tratando de calmar los espasmos de su cuerpo

Colocó la mano en el hombro del menor — Eso es todo lo que importa — se acercó un poco más y le miró— dime ¿Ese chico lo sabe?

— No... Me odiaría

— Bueno, si no le dices, nunca lo sabrás. Además, si te odia por eso, no sería alguien digno de mi hijo — las sonrisas del señor Hinata podían ser tan destellantes como los astros y tan inmensas como las estrellas.

Entonces fue que Shōyō entendió, debía dar el paso, seguir adelante, cerrar el ciclo y olvidar, si el tiempo le daba la oportunidad. Debía sincerarse y si Kageyama lo rechazaba y aún seguía siendo su amigo abría ganado; tendría a un amigo incondicional.

— Papá, necesito despertar

— ... Aprieta los dientes...

Hablo con todos sus maestros y obtuvo los papeles necesarios para empezar el trámite de ingreso. Había huido de Kageyama varias veces al verlo de lejos, incluso se saltó el entrenamiento matutino. Al menos ya se habían retirado del equipo; no habría incomodidad en caso de que las cosas salieran mal. Sobo un poco su mejilla; ciertamente su padre se hacía más fuerte con el pasar de los años, pero ese fuerte golpe, le dió ánimos suficientes para armarse de valor. Soltó un largo suspiro y siguió caminando por el largo pasillo; necesitaba aire.

— ¡Hinata!

Ahí estaba, el chico del que huyó cobardemente toda la mañana. Casi encima de él, preocupado por el visible hematoma de su mejilla; recibía balones con la cara como si no hubiera un mañana ¿Porqué se sorprendía de verlo golpeado? Pensó.

Subieron lentamente por las escaleras. Hinata iba pensando qué le diría al azabache, o mejor dicho, cómo se lo diría; si todo salía mal, siempre podía poner la otra mejilla.

No sabía cómo empezar la conversación. Ciertamente había mucho que decir y no sabía si el tiempo sería suficiente. Escuchó a Kageyama hablar pero antes que dijera algo le interrumpió.

—Me iré a Tokio— soltó sin más— aunque al principio no les agradó mucho a mis padres, terminaron aceptando — lanzó un fuerte suspiro y cerró sus ojos — creo que no volveremos a vernos ¿He?

En realidad no quería decir eso. Quería decirle que lo extrañaría y que cada día a partir de ese momento, le recordaria por siempre, si las cosas salían mal

— No seas idiota, podemos seguir en contacto y hacer reuniones como Suga y Daichi

— tienes razón, siempre la tienes

—¿Me dirás qué pasó? — cuestionó nuevamente, parándose frente a él para que no evadiera la pregunta de nuevo

— Le dije algo a mi padre... Yo creí que él se molestaría, pero no lo hizo — dibujó una pequeña sonrisa, aunque su rostro aún se veía triste — ésto — se señaló nuevamente — es un recordatorio, nada más

No sabía cómo empezar. Lo había practicado en su cuarto la noche anterior después de echarse a llorar como crío en los brazos de su padre.

— yo... Iba a decirte...

— que extraño, yo también quiero decirte algo

Shōyō estaba nervioso y la actitud de Kageyama no ayudaba; le miraba directamente y no era esas miradas que le regalaba de vez en cuando. Ésta era muy diferente a las demás.

— ¿Te duele? — comenzó a acariciar su mejilla

—N-no — contestó, casi inaudible. La cercanía y actitud del menor lo tenían divagando

Tenerle ahí, frente a él, le hacía bombear su corazón al máximo, tuvo el instinto de alejarse, pero no lo hizo. Recordó una película que vió con su hermanita en la que el tigre decide saltar en un pequeño aro de fuego.

 _Si hemos de caer envueltos en llamas ¿Qué importa?_

Kageyama era las llamas y a Shōyō no lo importaba ser consumido por ellas; aprendería a ser un fénix para renacer de las cenizas y así ser consumido por siempre.

— Quería hablar contigo — le susurró en los labios y al igual que esa primera vez, Hinata se perdió en esos hermosos ojos, bebiéndose su aliento

— ¿A si? — respondió también, en un susurro ansioso, estremeciéndose por el acto

— Si, pero ahora ya no quiero hablar

Era un sueño. Debía serlo. Tal vez el golpe fue tan fuerte que ahora estaba en un hospital delirando entre sueños. Kageyama le sostenía y cada vez juntaba más sus cuerpos. El pelirrojo no sabía de si ¿En verdad está pasando ésto? Por qué si es un sueño, no quería despertar nunca.

Pudo sentir la lengua del más alto en su labio inferior. Esos bichos que habían estado zumbando por años en su estómago, ahora parecían explotar por todos lados. Kageyama le estaba besando y se sentía tan bien en sus propias sensaciones que incluso olvidó como respirar.

Respondió el beso, torpe, lento y aún dudoso. Ese era su deseo y se había cumplido; aún si fuera un sueño, se sentía tan real, que podría morir ahí mismo y su vida no habría sido en vano.

Apretaba la tela del uniforme entre sus pequeños puños. Buscaba más contacto; sentirlo más cerca. El burbujero se hizo más fuerte y Hinata se derritió en los brazos de Tobio. Sintió el agarre en su cintura y no necesito más para empezar a jugar con sus cabellos.

Había fantaseado tantas veces con esa escena, que en ocasiones las creía ridículas por la diferencia de tamaño. Pero ahí estaba, devorando los labios de Tobio como si su vida dependiera de ello. Saboreando sus labios como si fueran su postre favorito y no había nada de ridículo en eso, al contrario; escuchar los suaves gemidos de Tobio morir en sus labios era lo más delicioso que jamás habría escuchado o probado, y es que era él besando al chico a quien había amado desde hace tanto tiempo, era él y eran ellos, en esa escena tan deseada que agradeció a todas esas estrellas haber cumplido ese único deseo.

Era tan suave y apasionado que el mayor sentía que el suelo se empezaba a consumir y serían devorados por un agujero negro. Era magnífico, delicioso y embriagante su, cumulonimbus personal. Podría ir más allá de la troposfera y encontrar un lugar en el espacio. Buscaría a todas esas estrellas a las que les pidió un deseo y les agradecería eternamente.

Se separaron sin dejar de verse, agitados, nerviosos y aún emanando caramelo; ese sonrojo en las mejillas de su armador lo hizo flotar nuevamente

— Me gustas, idiota...

 _No era un sueño, era real_

— Me gustas tanto

 _No debía olvidarlo_

— Tanto

 _Estaba bien si le amaba para siempre._

Aún temblando, con los ojos llorosos y sintiendo la calidez de la frente de Tobio, el pelirrojo por fin pudo soltar el peso que le había estado consumiendo todo ese tiempo. Amaba a Kageyama y estaba bien. El también le amaba y estaba bien. No permitiría que nadie se atreviera a alejarlo de su lado.

 _Volvería a luchar por lo que quería y lo conseguiría sin importar el precio._

— Tu también me gustas, Kageyama

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Por cierto hice mención de pagliacci.

Me encanta la ópera y de hecho este capítulo lo hice escuchando especialmente esa canción "vesti la giubba" escuchenla si tienen chance.

La cumulonimbus es un conjunto de nubes verticales que contienen aire cálido (por lo común se le conoce como nube de tormenta o precipitación) también es llamada (de forma cursi) el séptimo cielo.


End file.
